Episode 36: Silver Covenant
Yuki fires 7 Blessed arrows at the Archangel, which he tilts his head to the side to dodge each. Lefarus jumps high into the air and attempts to stab his blade straight into the Archangel's head, but he grabs the blade with his bare hand. Lefarus' eyes light up and the Archangel smiles up at him. "Now die." He lowers his grasp on the blade so that Lefarus, clutching it's handle, would fall down toward him. Whilst he is distracted, Yuki fires another Blessed arrow at his head. Before it can make contact, however, he grabs it in midair. He grabs Lefarus' throat and throws him at Yuki, knocking them both to the ground. Joviah continues to hold him back with his wires, but with a swift chop with his mere hand, the Archangel cuts the wires. Joviah is stunned at the power and force of the chop and yet it seemed as how he barely even gave any effort. He retracts what wires he has left and retreats behind cover. Seeing it, Kane thinks to himself "That coward..." Kraai launches himself at the Archangel with his Blessed Machetes drawn. He slams both down on the Archangel's shoulders, but nothing happens. His eyes go wide as the Archangel flicks him on the forehead where his cross tattoo is and he flies back. It seems none of the Bishops can defeat this new entity. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) The Archangel starts to march toward Mang and a bleeding Kraai, who is staggering to his feet from the blow to the head. Mizumi, while crying, rushes behind him and stops him via hugging. She pleads "Please, stop Sadow-kun! Please, just stop fighting!" The Archangel glares back at Mizumi and brushes her off. He raises his hand to backhand her but is blocked by Aki's claymore, Absolut. The Archangel's eye twitches in annoyance and asks "Who are you?" Aki smiles at him "Archbishop Aki Graham Shitatsuchi. Nice to meet you, Arch-Sadow." The Archangel's eyes lift slightly in slight astonishment but lower again lazily. Mizumi tries to get past Aki to hug the Archangel again but she is restrained by Matsuko "No, Mizumi-chan! That's not Sadow-kun!" Mizumi tries to struggle but Matsuko pulls her behind some rubble to hide from the fight. Aki begins by making a chop at the Archangel, who guards with his wrist. His feet sink into the rubble from the force and impact of the sword. Aki repeatedly swings at the Archangel, only to be guarded each time. But due to his enhanced speed, Aki is able to dodge each attack the Archangel attempts. Finally Aki knocks him high into the air with a successful uppercut with his sword. The Archangel extends his black wings and soars down at Aki, who flies up at him. His sword connects with the Archangel's side and scrapes against it like metal. The Archangel struggles to stop and flies back up at Aki, who lowers his blade and slices down the Archangel's back. Like last time, it slices against his skin like it was metal. They begin trading hits in the sky, and the ckhl agents continue their battle against the Nazi Zombies. Mang makes a slice at the Kommandant, who guards with his Panzerfaust. He bangs it against Mang's head, knocking him to the ground, and aims it straight at his face without caring if he survived the blast. He feels a tap on the side of his boot and looks to see Kraai smiling. He stabs one of his Blessed Machetes into the Kommandant's side and he clenches up, almost like a skeleton, and explodes into a burst of bright gold and white light. Kane turns to Joviah and raises his Claymore. Joviah smirks "So now 'cause Aki has Sadow dealt with, your going to finish this now?" Kane nods and makes a slice at him. Joviah ducks to dodge and smirks. He says in a cocky tone "Is that the best you got-" He is interrupted by Kane appearing behind him and bashing him with the side of his Claymore. He soars and skids into a street. He gets up and unwhirls his wires for combat. Kane strides down the street with his Claymore dragging in the concrete. Joviah sends two wires flying at Kane, who dodges both by jumping high into the air. He falls with his sword raised over his head. Joviah jumps to the side to dodge Kane's blade. Joviah twirls his wires around a chunk of wall. "Not bad, Kane." (Ending vid plays)